


Oooh Vegas!

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow’s feeling lonely on her birthday and her favorite vamps show up to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oooh Vegas!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> This was a pressie for Elisabeth’s birthday. Happy Birthday sweetie! She told me she liked W/S/A, so this is what I came up with. Not season specific. There’s no Oz or Tara. This is my own little world.  
> Basically PWP. Also the first time I’ve tried to go for strictly smut.  
> Muchas Garcias (yes, I deliberately misspelled that) to Gray and Gabrielle for the beta and encouragement. Y’all rock.  
> Originally posted 10-1-04.

~*~*~*~*~*  
Willow sat on her couch and placed the small plate with a single cupcake on the coffee table. She inserted a small candle and lit it. Staring at it for a moment she sighed and said to herself, “Happy Birthday to me.”

She thought for a moment and made her wish then blew out the candle. She settled back to enjoy her cupcake and watch an old John Hughes movie. She’d thought about watching ‘Sixteen Candles’ but decided that was a bit too much of a reminder of her current situation. About halfway through ‘Pretty in Pink’ her doorbell rang. Willow frowned as she paused the movie, wondering who would be at her door at; she looked at the clock, 1:00 am on a Thursday morning. Granted it was her birthday, very early on her birthday, but Buffy, Xander and Giles had all forgotten about it. Buffy was off with her current boy toy in Cancun, Xander and Anya were on a buying trip for Giles in LA, and Giles was in England meeting with the Watcher’s Council. She blinked back tears at that. She was determined not to let it bother her that her family and friends had forgotten her 21st birthday. The bell rang again and she hurried to the door. She looked through the peephole then threw open the door and launched herself at the pair in the hall.

“Spike! Angel! I’m so happy to see you two.” The vampires embraced her warmly. Both frowned at the scent of her tears.

“Why are you crying, pet?” Spike asked as she stepped back from him and ushered them into her apartment.

Willow sniffed and blinked a couple of times. “I’m not.”

Angel raised one brow, but didn’t comment. Instead he asked her, “Are you ready to go?”

The redhead looked down at herself and took in her oversized UC Sunnydale sweatshirt, baggy plaid flannel pajama bottoms and smiley face slippers. She put a hand to her hair and realized it was wound up and secured with a pencil. She looked at Angel in confusion. “Go where?”

“It’s a surprise,” he answered cryptically.

“We’ll be gone for the weekend, Red,” Spike added helpfully.

She shook her head. “I can’t go anywhere. I’m the only one in town to keep an eye on things. Ev-everyone else is gone.”

Spike and Angel both frowned. “They left you alone on your birthday?” Angel asked.

Her green eyes widened. “You remembered?”

Spike smiled. “Of course, pet. That’s why we’re here. Grab your ID and lock up. We’ve got to get going.”

“But I told you-“

Angel interrupted her. “If the others can go out of town, then so can you. The hellmouth will still be here when we get back. If you won’t come willingly we can always knock you out. Either way you’re coming with us and you’re going to have fun.”

Willow looked back and forth between the two vampires then shrugged. “No need to get violent. Let me throw some clothes in a bag and I’ll be ready to go.”

Angel shook his head. “Don’t bother. We’ll get everything you need when we get there.”

Willow raised a brow at their heavy-handedness then decided the hell with it. She deserved to have some fun. It wasn’t every day you turned 21. She turned off the DVD player and TV then started towards her room to change.

“What are you doing, luv?”

“Changing my clothes?”

“Huh uh. We don’t have time. You look fine, pet. Just grab your ID and we’ll be off.”

“Spike, I look like I just got out of bed. I’m in my slippers for Goddess sake.”

He sighed, “Fine, Red, put your trainers on.”

Willow shook her head as she put her shoes on. It was obvious they were up to something, but she had to admit she was enjoying their impatience. Standing and grabbing her keys and purse she said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

Angel smiled. “Good, let’s go.”

~*~

They’d been on the road for an hour before Willow tried again to find out where they were going. Again she was stonewalled. She gave up and leaned against the back of the seat. Soon the motion of Angel’s convertible and the sound of the wind rushing over them lulled her to sleep. She wound up with her head on Angel’s shoulder. The dark haired vampire looked at her tenderly for a moment before returning his attention to the road.

Spike watched from the back seat, with a thoughtful look on his face. Something big was going to happen this weekend if all went as they hoped. Something more than helping their redheaded friend celebrate her 21st birthday. He growled softly at the thought of her so-called friends leaving her alone. It wasn’t right, even if it did help him and Peaches get her away from Sunnydale without any fuss.

A few hours later, Angel reluctantly shook Willow awake. He didn’t want to wake her, but he had some questions to ask her. “Little One, we’re here. Willow, wake up.”

Willow blinked sleepily for a moment, disoriented as to where she was. Then she became wide-awake as she realized her head was in Angel’s lap. She swiftly sat up, in the process cracking her head on the steering wheel. “Shit! I mean darn it! No, I mean shit! Ow, that hurt.” She blushed as she rubbed her injured head. “I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you. Literally.”

Angel smirked as he took her head in his hands and examined the area she’d abused. No permanent damage was done. He kissed her head and released her saying, “It’s alright, Wills. You needed the rest.”

Willow looked around trying to figure out where they were. Her eyes widened in recognition. “The two of you brought me to Las Vegas?”

Spike smiled as he hopped over the side of the car. “It’s the only proper place to spend your 21st birthday.” He opened her door for her. “This weekend is all for you, Willow.”

She looked at him as she got out. It was the first time she could ever remember him calling her by her given name. Smiling at him, she looked around at the hotel they were at. She looked at her friends. “We’re staying at the Venetian?”

Angel grabbed her hand after handing his precious Plymouth over to the valet as Spike took the other and they entered the lobby. “It’s not as pretentious as the Bellagio, but it’s still a beautiful place to stay.”

“Angel, I can’t afford to stay here.”

“You aren’t paying for anything while we’re here, Willow. Spike and I will take care of everything. This is your birthday present from us. Just relax and let us spoil you.” He could see she was going to protest and stopped her by kissing her briefly on the lips. “Please, Willow?”

He kissed her. Angel had kissed her. Willow could only nod as she tried to process the fact that she had just been kissed by her tall, dark, and dangerously handsome vampire friend. She glanced at Spike and saw him watching her with an amused expression on his face as if he knew exactly what was going through her mind. She stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled, letting go of her hand to put an arm around her shoulders and hug her to his side.

The blonde led her away from Angel as he checked them in and the pair studied the vast foyer of the hotel. Angel joined them after a few minutes and said, “That’s taken care of. We’ll get a few hours sleep then go shopping.” He studied Willow for a minute then asked her, “What are your sizes, Wills?”

“Why?” she asked suspiciously.

Angel sighed, wishing she would just cooperate and go with the flow instead of asking so many questions. “I’m going to have the concierge get an outfit for you to change into when you wake up and I can’t do that if I don’t know what sizes you wear.”

She shook her head. “You know this wouldn’t even be an issue if the two of you would’ve let me pack a bag.”

“Deal with it, pet. Now be a good girl and tell us what size your knickers are.” Spike smirked as he moved away from the hands coming to smack him upside the head.

“Fine.” Willow gave Angel her sizes then glared at Spike as he blatantly looked her over while they walked towards the elevators.

Angel re-joined them and they headed up to their rooms. Well, Willow thought they’d have separate rooms, but Angel had gotten them a two-bedroom suite. It was one of the most beautiful things she’d ever seen. But as much as she wanted to explore her accommodations for the next few days, she was still tired. Kissing the vampires on the cheek, she crawled into bed and was asleep in minutes.

~*~

When Willow woke the next time, she found a note next to her pillow written in Angel’s flowing hand telling her to order whatever she wanted from room service. And, if she wanted, she could go down and go through the Canal Shoppes and the two of them would find her after they got up. The note also told her to buy whatever she wanted, but that she should definitely look for something to party in. Under the note was a credit card. Looking at the clock she saw it was mid morning and she was, in fact, starving. The redhead padded out into the living room to look at the room service menu and was startled by the sight of the bags neatly piled next to and on one of the chairs.

Glancing at the closed door of the other bedroom she sat down and started going through the bags. She found a freshly laundered pair of jeans and a nice pale yellow button down shirt as well as socks, several new bras and underwear for her. Willow blushed as she looked at the lacy contraptions then decided to just go with it. She was having an adventure and could be daring and unlike her normal, reliable self for the next few days. In another bag there were toothbrushes, toothpaste and other personal hygiene items. She smiled to herself, having never really thought about the fact that vampires would brush their teeth. Opening yet another bag, her green eyes widened as she found makeup, the shampoo and conditioner she used, as well as her favorite lotions and body wash, all Strawberries and Champagne from Victoria’s Secret. She wondered how they knew then remembered she was with two very astute vampires who had an amazing sense of smell. Going through the other bags, she found clothes for the guys so she left them alone.

Debating whether to take a shower or eat first, she looked over the room service menu. The grumbling in her tummy made the decision for her and she ordered her breakfast. When it arrived, she ate on the balcony enjoying the view of country’s biggest adult playground. After she was done, she indulged in a long bubble bath in the huge, sunken Jacuzzi tub. Willow had a moment of indecision after she had dressed. The jeans sat very low on her hips and clung to her like a second skin and the shirt was quite a bit tighter than she normally wore. It was also shorter; every time she lifted her arm a pale strip of her belly would show. Then she looked at herself in the mirrored closet and smiled. Daring and unpredictable Willow, that was who she was going to be.

With that new mindset, she tucked Angel’s credit card into her pocket along with her room keycard and set out to explore the hotel. She found the perfect outfit for whatever the guys had planned for her that evening in the fourth store she went in. There was a devilish glint in her eye as she paid and arranged to have it sent to her suite. A little bit later she discovered the Canyon Ranch spa and gave in to the little devil on her shoulder urging her to be thoroughly pampered. She left a message for the guys that that was where she would be for the rest of the day then gave herself over to the talented hands of the masseuse.

Willow arrived back at the suite around dusk having enjoyed her self immensely. She found Angel and Spike talking in the living room. “Hey guys!” The vampires smiled at her taking in her new appearance. She’d had her hair cut and styled, and had her makeup done as well. “What do you have planned for me this evening?”

Spike said, “We thought dinner, dancing, drinking, gambling…”

Willow smiled, “That all sounds great cause, hey, I can do all of that legally now. Just let me change and I’ll be ready to go. Give me fifteen minutes.” She grabbed the bags that had been delivered earlier and headed into her room.

When she walked out, her mouth dropped open at the sight of Angel and Spike. Angel was looking very much like Angelus in a blood red silk shirt and black leather pants. Spike was also wearing black leather pants paired with a sapphire blue silk shirt. “Oh my.” She narrowed her eyes. “You are still Angel, right? My spell to anchor your soul is still in effect?”

Angel snapped out of his stupor at seeing Willow like he’d never seen her before. Not even her vampire doppelganger had looked this provocative. The witch was wearing a strapless forest green leather mini dress that hit mid-thigh. The tops of her black silk stockings were just barely visible when she walked. She was also wearing strappy black heels. Angel couldn’t remember her ever wearing high heels before. She’d looked great when she’d come in, in her fitted jeans and shirt, but now…she was breathtaking. He smirked, “I’m still me, Wills, don’t worry.”

Willow looked at him closely for a moment before nodding and turning her attention to Spike. He was staring at her open-mouthed. “You’re going to catch flies that way, Spike.” When she got no response the little imp that had taken up residence on her shoulder urged her forward and she leaned in close to him and whispered, “What’s the matter, Spike? Don’t you like the way I look?”

Her warm breath against his ear woke him up. He took a step back and grinned at her. “You look good enough to eat, pet. I didn’t know you had it in ya.”

She blushed lightly and slid on the black cashmere sweater coat she’d bought. Looking at the vampires, she said, “I’m free and 21. Let’s make this birthday memorable.”

Both men offered her an arm, which she took. They shared a smile over her head and Spike said, “We plan to, pet.”

~*~

Dinner was lovely. Afterwards the three of them had gambled for a bit, Willow losing some money at the craps tables, but winning a good amount playing blackjack. Then the trio headed to the House of Blues at the Mandalay Bay. Willow was surprised at first that Angel danced with her, but enjoyed herself nonetheless. He was actually quite a good dancer. The three of them were having a blast. The two vampires made sure no one bothered her and soon the patrons realized that the pretty redhead was off limits. Willow didn’t know they’d staked a claim on her, but she didn’t care either. The one random guy she danced with couldn’t keep his hands to himself and she was perfectly happy to spend the rest of the night with Angel and Spike as her only partners. She took an obligatory shot of tequila then Spike talked her into having something called a Screaming Orgasm. Those two drinks along with some champagne at dinner was the extent of her alcohol consumption. A hangover was so not what she wanted the next day.

She was dancing to a slow song with Angel when life took an unexpected turn. She had her head lying on his shoulder and pulled back to ask him a question. He was staring at her so intently that she forgot what she was going to ask. His dark head bent towards her and he claimed her lips in a sweet kiss. She gasped and he took the opportunity to deepen it. They stood there, swaying to the music, learning each other's mouths. Then Willow felt strong arms go around her waist and cool lips nibble at her neck. She and Angel broke apart and Willow turned her head to meet Spike’s kiss.

The warning bells and admonitions she expected to hear at kissing the vampires were conspicuously silent. It felt inexplicably right, as if she’d finally found where she belonged. She’d admired them from afar for so long, settling into the good friend role because she was too scared and insecure to compete with Buffy for their affections. Then they’d surprised the entire Scooby and LA gang by becoming involved with each other again after Spike had moved to LA to help Angel. She’d visited them often, but they hadn’t shown this sort of interest in her before. Now, for whatever reason, they were seeing her and apparently wanted her, if the bulges pressing against her were any indication, and she was going to enjoy it for however long it lasted. With those thoughts rooted firmly in her mind, Willow gave herself over to being seduced by the two gorgeous vampires.

They stayed at the club for a bit longer, teasing and enjoying each other’s company before deciding to go back to their hotel. Once back in their suite, things progressed quickly. Angel became rather aggressive and pinned Willow to the door as he showered her face and neck with kisses, ravaging her mouth and whispering how pretty she was and how much he wanted her. Spike was far from inactive. He quickly stripped down to just his leather pants and set to work getting Angel in the same state. Soon he was next to them, adding his sexy voice to the mix along with his hands and mouth. Willow was lost in sensations she’d never felt before.

Somehow the threesome wound up in the vampires’ bedroom. Their pants and Willow’s dress and knickers disappeared but her garter belt and stockings remained. She felt very wanton lying on the silk sheets wearing only her stockings. Spike kissed her passionately as Angel settled him self between her thighs. The first swipe of his tongue along her folds had her arching off the bed. While Angel was busy, Spike broke the kiss and moved up her body until his shaft was even with her lips and Willow eagerly took him into the moist warmth of her mouth. He murmured encouragements as he stroked her flaming hair and thrust shallowly into her mouth not wanting to hurt her.

The combination of Angel’s tongue and Spike’s words brought Willow to a shuddering climax. She pulled back from Spike with a breathless moan as her release washed over her. She opened her eyes to find Angel and Spike kissing above her. The redhead had never seen anything so erotic in her life. Moving up onto her knees, she joined the kiss, tasting herself on their lips. Running her hands down their chests she wrapped them around their shafts. The vampires gasped as she began a solid rhythm; simultaneously they stilled her movements. Angel pulled her against him and whispered in her ear what he wanted as Spike began kissing his way down her back. Willow froze at the dark vampire’s words then nodded. The flare of desire in his dark gaze left her breathless.

Angel lay down on the bed and pulled her over him. She positioned herself and slowly sank down on him. They both moaned at the feeling of becoming one. Willow leaned down and met his lips in a languid kiss as she began to move, gasping when she felt Spike’s tongue probing at her other entrance. The sensations were almost overwhelming. She threw her head back and cried out, “Please!” Soon there was a slick finger easing inside her tight passage, then another stretching her, readying her.

Then Spike was at her ear, “Ready luv?” Willow could only nod her assent. Angel held her hips still as his childe eased into her from behind. They both murmured soothing words, helping her relax and move beyond the initial pain. When Spike was in to the hilt, Willow thought she must have died and gone to heaven. The feeling of fullness was almost too much. Then the vampires began to move and she had to re-evaluate her earlier opinion.

Both of them were talking to her, telling her how good she felt, how much they cared for her, how they wanted her with them for always. In the midst of the euphoria, her mind cleared for one perfect moment and she knew this was what she wanted, what she had been unconsciously waiting for. When Angel asked her if they could claim her, she didn’t hesitate before answering yes. Their movements quickened and Willow felt her world shattering only to be re-built when their fangs sank into her neck at the same time. Willow came as two bloody wrists were pressed to her mouth and she eagerly lapped at their blood, savoring the intoxicating taste of her two lovers, completing the claim. She was followed first by Spike then Angel spilling their seed deep within her body. The physical sensations and emotions rioting within her caused Willow to pass out before anything more could be said.

~*~

Willow awoke the next day with a small smile on her face. Her body ached deliciously and she stretched to relieve some of the soreness. Opening her eyes, she saw the back of Spike’s head. The hand on her hip moved and Willow looked behind her. Dark chocolate eyes were studying her. “Hello, little one.”

“Mornin’.” She turned on her back and brought Angel’s head down for a soft kiss.

“How do you feel, Willow?” Angel asked curiously.

A sly grin crossed her face. “Like I’ve been thoroughly shagged.”

A sleepy chuckle from the other side of her brought both sets of eyes to the bleached blonde as he turned over and wrapped an arm around his lovers. “That’s good, pet. That was pretty much the point of last night.” He started moving his hand on Willow’s body making her shiver.

She smiled somewhat regretfully and stilled his hand. “As much as I’d like a repeat right now, Nature calls for this girl.”

The vampires reluctantly let her out of bed. When she was ensconced in the bathroom, Angel and Spike looked at each other. Angel asked, “Do you think she realizes what really happened last night?”

Spike shrugged, “Red’s a smart bird. I’m sure she’ll figure it out soon enough.” He saw the scowl on his sire’s face and sighed. “She’s ours now, sire, and I’ll be damned all over again if we’re going to let her go.”

In the bathroom, Willow took care of business and brushing her teeth before she finally looked at her reflection. Her eyes were drawn immediately to her neck. On each side were a set of bite marks, deep bite marks, claiming bite marks. She took a step back and let her gaze travel her body. There were finger-shaped bruises on her hips and a myriad of love bites all over. She raised slightly shaking hands to her neck and brushed her fingers over the marks there. A fluttering deep in her belly made her moan softly. She could hear similar sounds from the bedroom. She took a deep breath before turning and filling the tub.

As Willow sank into the frothing water, one thought stood out above all others. She’d allowed herself to be claimed by two master vampires. She remembered acquiescing when Angel had asked her last night, so she wasn’t overly shocked. But in the clear light of day, she was rather amazed that she’d been bold enough to accept. She belonged to them completely and there was no way to break the bond. Her eyes widened as she remembered that she’d drank their blood as well. As she wondered what the ramifications of that act were, her mental archive produced the explanation. She had claimed them as they had claimed her. Angel and Spike had bound themselves to her as she had to them. That was unheard of. A slow smile spread across her face as any possible reservations she could have had fell away. She still wasn’t sure what had prompted them to do this, but by letting her claim them they had shown her that they were serious. Angel and Spike wanted her forever. There were certainly going to be problems in the near future, especially with her friends, but Willow knew her place was with the vampires and no one would get in the way.

After finishing her bath, Willow opened the door to find her mates passionately entwined on the bed. With a wicked smile, she joined them.

~*~

As the trio left Sin City behind, Spike kissed the back of Willow’s neck, right over the new tattoo she sported. It was a railroad spike surrounded by angel wings with a halo hanging crookedly off the top of the spike. Angel had one that was a willow tree with a railroad spike entwined in its branches and Spike’s was a willow tree surrounded by angel wings and a halo hanging from a branch. Willow shivered at the contact and leaned closer to Angel.

The dark vampire looked at her lovingly for a moment before returning his attention to the road. “Did you enjoying your birthday, Little One?”

She smiled and purred as Spike began caressing her thigh. “Oh yes, Angel. My wish came true.”

“What wish was that, luv?” Spike asked as he slid his hand under her skirt.

“That someone would love me.”

Angel smiled as he slipped an arm around her shoulder. “That we do, Willow. That we do.”

-30-


End file.
